MAJORA: PART THREE FIRST HALF.wmv
MAJORA: PART THREE FIRST HALF.wmv is the third video of Blue Shift Productions' first series, Majora. Summary Mike and Chase return to the motel to find Jim, but instead make contact with a member of Within Hubris who is willing to give them information about BEN. Plot The main camera begins recording as Mike and Chase drive away from Ben's house, still visibly shaken by their encounter. Mike notices that the cameras are now all totally charged, then suggests that they return to the motel and look for Jim so they can get answers. He then notes that there may be information on the internet that can help them. Chase tells Mike that when he went upstairs, the book was not there as it was when he went down. Mike suggests that the odd music on the radio from the day before may have something to do with it, but Chase is skeptical. He convinces Chase to stay at the motel for one more night. In the motel, Mike watches the footage from the house on his phone. Chase records Mike as he describes the trip to the house and his plan to find someone else who may have information. Mike finds a forum called Within Hubris, where people who have found out about Jadusable are attempting to solve the same mysteries. He says he created an account, and is going to use it to ask for help. He creates a topic, then bides his time. As he waits, Mike hears an odd laugh while Chase is not in the room and turns to see what it was. He picks up the camera and aims it to the other side of the room, but there is nothing there. He looks out the window, and Chase returns to the room and scares him. Chase films Mike during a phone call with a local member of Within Hubris who has shown willingness to help them. They leave the room and meet with him, then bring him to the deck where they questioned Jim. Mike asks about the game Jadusable found, and the man tells them that he found a defaced copy of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask at a yard sale. He then describes that the game had a save file called BEN on it already, and that he was forced to delete it due to odd happenings. From that point, things escalated. The man talks about how Jadusable was chased by the Elegy of Emptiness statue. Chase asks if backwards music was involved, and the man tells him, "Yes." Mike talks about how the radio messed up on their way to the motel, and that a backwards song began playing. It matches the description of a song that played during Jadusable's videos, the reversed Song of Healing, which the community has began calling the Song of Unhealing. The man tells them that the song shows up when bad things are about to happen. They tell him about their conversation with Jim and the trip to Ben's house. The man tells them that another person lived in the house after Ben, and that he is known as Ryukaki. Ryukaki was another follower of the story who had been experiencing things in the house, but he had disappeared before he could be helped. They talk about what BEN is, whether it is the spirit of Ben or something else entirely, but nobody knows for sure. Chase talks about how Jim told them that they were going to an apartment complex, but it turned out to be a house instead. The video is briefly interrupted by the Elegy statue's face and a scream. Mike asks about something he saw mentioned, the Moon Children. The man asks if they can go somewhere else. They begin walking toward a bench nearby, and the man talks about how they don't know whether the cult is a serious thing. Mike asks if they are a threat, and the man is unsure. The man tells them that they are still trying to solve what has happened before. Mike looks at the blinds in their window, which now down. Mike says he left them up, and Chase says he didn't touch them. The man asks if they've downloaded anything, and Mike tells him they've downloaded the first video, the one they were sent in the email, and an .rtf containing Jadusable's notes. The man tells them that they were told not to download anything, then the camera is interrupted by the Elegy statue's face and a laugh, and it cuts to black for several minutes. A loud distorted noise is heard. Video Notes TBA Category:Blue Shift Productions Category:Majora (Blue Shift Productions) Category:Live action Category:2011